slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Veve
"Huh, I guess I underestimated how sensitive your species is." Veve is a purplish-grey furred alien trained in how to interact with humans correctly. She is currently on the Far Far range to study slimes, Tarr, and a strange metal found there. Appearance Veve is taller than an average human, standing at 233.68 cm. She has purplish-grey fur and roughly resembles a kangaroo with long ears, large eyes, and an extremely long tail. The end of her tail is covered in a patch of long quills that she mentions 'evolution engineered these to be the most painful possible without venom' quite frequently. Her toes are spaced with special claw-like points between them to grip the ground better, giving them the appearance of paws. Veve has a couple of fangs sticking out of the front of her mouth, the rest of her teeth are flat 'herbivore' teeth. Veve also has a translator in one of her ears, which while it is small would be very visible thanks to the mic sticking out of it for Veve to talk into (think like an earpeice combined with one of those headsets that have the mic). Personality I could leave this as 'science' but no I'll be specific. Veve becomes easily very interested in things she doesn't understand, leading her to explore new places to look for new things (also yeah if you use magic anywhere near her, she will follow you like a puppy and take notes about everything). Veve is a surprisingly calm individual, but she doesn't show it, instead exaggerating emotions to let herself be understood more clearly. If you could read her head, she could be outwardly panicking but inwardly simply going 'so maybe I should try this and see if that solves that', which could lead to amusing situations where she starts freaking out about a problem, instantly solves it, and then denies she ever panicked, she is also an impulsive lier, only truly sharing information if it's needed thanks to her not wanting her findings stolen before they're published, but she tries to shed the habit when talking to a friend. Thanks to Veve being trained in how to deal with humans without them flipping out, Veve makes a habit to ask to do things before she does it, which can lead to very amusingly obvious questions being asked. Backstory Veve is an explorer and was one of the first that discovered Earth. While first contact went poorly, vixins and humans started getting along after a while of agreements and treaties being thrown back and forth. After they got along long enough, humans revealed that they had a new metal with new properties that hadn't been seen by vixins yet. As soon as vixins found out where 'Blue metal' comes from, Veve was shipped off to the Far Far range to study the things there. Veve was very excited about this, for this makes her the first vixin to be first on two planets in a lifetime. Relations Missing: Veve not only finds Missing extremely interesting, she also understands the 'fish out of water' feeling Missing has due to being the only vixin on the Far Far range. Current info Roleplays she is or was In: None! Deaths: None! May get high in the name of science. Kills: This might get high in the name of science. Trivia * Veve is one of my oldest characters. * Yes you read the calm part right. * Veve is not only the type of person that would intentionally make a Tarr to study it, she would learn how to make mini Tarrs just to make it easier to handle them. Category:Candlefly's Pages Category:Character Category:Female